


And then there were two.

by mcrbonustrack



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shitty Smut, Smut, shitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrbonustrack/pseuds/mcrbonustrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is an incredibly socially awkward high school student studying for finals, when he gets a misdialed phone call from Phil Lester. They decide to meet up at a Starbucks. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with soft Jack Johnson or Ingrid Michaelson in the background.  
> (Or whatever you want, I don't give a shit; do what you will.)  
> 

I sat in my desk and stared at the endless piles and piles of packets and worksheets and textbooks and God knows what, that I had to study before the rise of the morning in, I looked at my watch, approximately 6 hours. I didn’t even know where to start. Math was definitely more important than foods, but was English more important than French? What could I accomplish during lunch tomorrow? Well, I had math and French before lunch, so I suppose I’ll do study those first. I shuffled around all the packets and work sheets and prompts and study guides, but I seemed to have lost my French shit. Of course. I leaned back in my chair and groaned, running my fingers through my hair and closing my eyes.  
But then my phone rang. Who the hell is calling me at 1 in the morning? I picked up and looked at the caller ID. Unknown number.  
“Hello?” I answered.  
“Hey! Hows it going?” They asked. “Are you ready for finals? I haven’t studied for shit.”  
“Erm, well I’m just trying to get all my missing assignments done first. Who is this?”  
“It’s Phil, stupid!” Phil? I tried to think. I didn’t know anyone named Phil that I could think of..  
“Phil who?”  
“Jesus Christ. Phil Lester. Do you know anyone else named Phil?”  
“Uh, sorry, I think you have the wrong number.”  
“Oh shit, sorry. This isn’t Chris?” Chris? That’s my best (only) friend’s name.. Maybe.. no.. I asked anyway.  
“No.. sorry. Wait, do you mean Chris Kendall?”  
“Yeah! Is he around?”  
“No he lives down the street.. How do you know Chris?”  
“We’ve been going to school together since Primary school! How do you know him?”  
“I go to school with him right now..”  
“Hey! So do I! Forest?” He asked the name of my secondary school.  
“Yeah..”  
  We continued talking and slowly figured out that we were both “studying” for the same finals and shared 3 of the same classes. What the hell. I asked him if he wanted to get coffee.  
“Hm. Some stranger I accidentally called wants to get a coffee with me? That doesn’t sound dangerous, so why not?” He replied. I looked at my watch. 3 a.m. We had been talking for nearly 2 hours. And I’d had the guts to ask him out. What’s happening to me? Typically, I’m that stupid northern kid that sits in the back of the class and freezes when the teacher asks a simple question. When my teachers construct new seating arrangements, they’ve forgotten to put me on the list on multiple occasions. I’m the kid that sulks through the lunch room just to get to the doors and go hide outside for the extension of the period.  
Yet, here I am, asking strangers out for coffee. Maybe I was getting more confident, however I think a more likely answer is that it’s 3 in the morning so why the hell not? I giggled a bit giddy after he spoke.  
“Ok. So tomorrow, after finals, meet at the Starbucks at the south east corner, yeah?” I confirmed.  
“Yeah. Cool. See you then.” And just as I was about to hang up, “Wait, wait, I don’t think I ever caught your name!” I smiled.  
“It’s Dan. Dan Howell.”  
“Wait. You’re Dan? The Daniel?”  
“The one and only.”  
“I should’ve known! Chris talks about you all the time!”  
“He does? How come I’ve never heard of you?”  
“I don’t know..”  
“Wait, why were you calling Chris anyway? It didn’t seem too important, seeing as you just talked to me for 2 hours instead.” He just laughed.  
“Goodbye Daniel Howell. I’ll see you at Starbucks.” And that was it. I dragged my phone from my face and stared at the screen as the call ended. I unlocked it and dialed Chris’ number.  
“Dan? What do you want? It’s 3 in the morning!”  
“I know. Shut up a sec. Do you know Phil?” He was quiet for a moment.  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“I’ve got a date with him tomorrow.”  
“No.” He responded, sounding genuinely shocked. “Phil Lester.”  
“Yes.”  
“You, Dan Howell, have a date with Phil Lester.”  
“Yeah!”  
“How?”  
“Well, he mistakenly called my number, looking for you actually, and we got talking, one thing led to another, and now we’re going out for coffee after finals tomorrow.”  
“We’re talking about the same person, right?”  
“I think so.. Why? Who is he? It sounded like you guys were pretty good friends.”  
“He’s a son of a bitch that you should stay away from.”  
“How come you’re friends with him then?”  
“‘Cause I can handle it.”  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
“Sure?”  
“Sure. Why not?” Chris didn’t reply. “Anyway, I needed you to help me. I know nothing about him, and I need to know how to act tomorrow. What to talk about, maybe you could point him out at school tomorrow?” Chris snorted.  
“Yeah. Sure. He loves cigarettes and screamo music.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea. Dan, I don’t know how you’ve never heard of him, but he’s either the most loved or most hated person in the school, depending on who you're talking to. There is no in between. Just.. be careful, okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks. Are you gonna point him out to me tomorrow?”  
“Yea sure whatever.”  
“Okay. Goodnight.”  
“ ‘night.”  
\-----  
I woke up at 6:30 to get ready for school, and holy fuck was I nervous. Phil probably knew what I looked like if Chris had talked about me, and I had no idea who he was. I thought about what Chris had said. Everyone knew who Phil was. So why would he want to go on a date with me? He probably knew what a dork I was. How socially awkward I was. This was probably just a fucking prank. Why else would Chris say to “be careful?” I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked in the mirror. At my straightened hair. At my bony arms. My torso was too skinny. My cheeks were too hollow. My hair was too straight. Shit. I palmed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. I could not think about Phil right now. I need to be prepared for finals.  
\----  
At lunch I set quietly next to Chris and his friends quietly like I usually did. Chris really was my only friend. It’s not like he or his friends were mean or rude to me or anything, it’s just that I’m uncomfortable around them. Around everyone really.  
I nudged Chris.  
“Can you show me who Phil is?” I asked quietly. He looked at me with sad eyes and looked around the lunch room.  
“Do you want me to introduce you two?” He asked.  
“NO.” I said a little too loudly. His friends all glanced at me, then continued talking. I shook my head. “No, sorry. Just point him out.” Chris smiled.  
“Okay. Do you see the salad bar over there?” He asked. I looked. A girl was standing in line texting as the lunch lady attempted to tell her she was next in line.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, he’s in the corner to the right of the salad bar.” I looked, and a boy sat on the floor in the corner, reading a book that I could not identify from the distance.  
“That’s Phil?” I was amazed.  
“Yup. Phil Lester. The Forest High nerd.”  
“But I thought you said-”  
“I’m full of shit Dan. You know that.”  
“Why was he calling you at 1 in the morning then?”  
“We used to be best friends. He’s still my friend, Phil Lester is the shit, Dan. You just have to give him a chance, but no one seems to want to waste their time. Sad really.” He returned to his conversations. I looked back at him. He had a black fringe and pale white skin. He wore a t shirt that was covered in galaxies, stars, and nebulas; matched with black skinny jeans and dark blue vans. He looked incredible. He was so focused on his book, and his expression changed just the slightest as he read. He never looked up, and he looked eager to turn to the next page. I smiled and turned back to face my untouched food. I had worried for nothing. This was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique me, tell me what you think, tell me what I should fix. Keep in mind this was written at 00:00 and I'll probably re read over this tomorrow.  
> Chapter 2 should be posted tomorrow.  
> Ok. Bye. XX


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the coffee shop at a small table near the back, jiggling my leg and flinching at every single person that walked in. I had practically ran here after school, and had been waiting for Phil ever since. I looked at my watch. It had only been 5 minutes, it felt like hours. I wondered if I should’ve ordered my coffee. No, it seemed rude not to wait for Phil. I didn’t know really, if I should. I’d never done anything like this before. I didn’t quite know how to act, what to say when (if) Phil arrived.  
The door jingled again. I looked up and my stomach leapt. Phil walked through the door and looked around. He looked fantastic. His hair was wind swept and he desperately tried to smooth his fringe back down. He wore a black hoodie over his galaxy shirt. His nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold and the wind.  
I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Should I stand up and make my way over to him? Should I play on my phone and act like I didn’t notice he walked in, let him find me? If I go to him should I shake his hand? Give him a hug? Just say hi?  
“Dan.” I heard a smooth, deep voice. Fuck. I opened my eyes. Phil was standing in front of my table with a goofy grin. “Were you sleeping? Did I really take that long?”  
“No- I was just- you know” I couldn’t talk. This is why I don’t talk, simply because I cannot do it. He laughed. It was quite adorable. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth.  
“It’s ok, it’s ok. What do you want to get? I’m buying.”  
“No, no you don’t have to do that.”  
“Yeah I do. Now what do you want?” I smiled sheepishly.  
“Erm, how about a Grande Cappuccino?”  
“Grande Cappuccino. Great, I will be right back.” He smiled and walked to the counter. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I was not going to screw this up. I thought about what I was going to say when he came back. I could ask what he was reading at lunch today? No that’s creepy. I could ask what he likes to read? Yeah that sounds better.  
\----  
I invited Phil to my place. I don’t even know what happened. We were sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee and talking about Muse, who happened to be both our favourite band, and we were laughing, and suddenly I just asked him! And he said yes! We both sat on the couch in my living room and played Mario Kart. He was good, but I was better.  
I got knocked off the map multiple times, (I had to admit, I was shit at Bowser’s Castle,) so I ended up in 8th place while Phil was in 1st, and we were in our last lap.  
“No. Fuck you, Phil you can’t beat me!” He laughed at me and continued beating me, getting shitty green shells he couldn’t shoot at anyone, ‘cause no one was in front of him. But I wasn’t going to let him win. I passed Peach and Bowser, quite easily. They were already bumping into each other without me. I looked at my map. Phil was painfully close to the finishing line. I got an item box with a star and knocked the remaining karts in front of me off, except for Phil.  
“Just face it Dan. You’ve lost.”  
“No!” I could see Phil now. His character was Yoshi. I got another item box, which happened to be a red shell. I used it as fast as I could and it hit Phil, right as he was about to cross the finish line, throwing him off to the side as I zoomed past him.  
“No! Damn it! Damn you, Dan. You cheated!” He laughed, and his tongue poked out the side of his mouth again.  
“Just face it Phil, you will never arise to my greatness at Mario Kart.” I teased and leaned back into the couch next to Phil. We had just played Mario Kart for 4 hours.  
“What do you want to do now?” He looked at me, and I looked into his eyes. I never noticed how strikingly blue they were. He glanced at my mouth for just the slightest moment, but I saw.  
“Kiss you?” I asked. Holy shit, I was just full of confidence lately. He blushed and smiled, nodding his head. I blushed and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. It wasn’t a soft or passionate kiss, we were really just smiling against each others mouths. But as I closed my eyes, our mouths slowly moved until they fitted each other, and his hands were on either side of my jaw. My hands were traveling to his hair. He gently moved his mouth against mine and I moved mine. He slowly started to move closer, so more of our body’s were touching. I suddenly thought of how glad I was that my parents were working, and my brother was at his girlfriend's house.  
Phil pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes.  
“What? Are you ok?” I asked. He nodded and kissed me again, slowly moving until he was straddling my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands moved to the hem of my t shirt. He moved his mouth from mine to my neck and I he gently started sucking my neck.  
But then I heard the front door open and I pushed Phil off of me.  
“Shit. I’m so sorry grab that controller.” I whispered and Phil nodded, sitting back on the couch next to me and picking up the controller as I quickly started another game. My brother walked into the room.  
“Hey. Who’s this?” He asked.  
“Phil.” I replied without looking up from the screen.  
“Cute.” He said. I glared at him.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He threw his hands up.  
“Sorry, Jesus, dick head.” He groaned and stomped up the stairs to his room. When he was gone, I let out a huge breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I looked at Phil, who looked at me with an incredibly confused expression.  
“I’m so sorry.” I said again. “My family cannot know about this, ok?” He nodded.  
“Why? Are you embarrassed?”  
“No, no, no it’s not like that! My parents are just.. not very accepting of...” I didn’t know how to say it, but Phil seemed to understand.  
“Ok. It’s ok. I think I’d better get going though.” He said. I nodded.  
“Ok. Text me?” I asked quietly. He grinned and nodded.  
“Of course.” He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left and jesus christ, how did I get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to leave comments, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. This chapter was more of a one shot.  
> XX


	3. Chapter 3

Phil had only been gone 10 minutes when I got a text from him.  
Hey. PL I stared at it. I didn’t know what to say.  
Isn’t there like a three day rule or something before you’re supposed to text me? DH I replied. (May or may not have been thinking of Barney Stinson.)  
Isn’t there some kind of rule about kissing on the first date? PL Damn it. I smiled.  
Fine what. DH  
Can we go out again? PL  
I was hoping ^.^ DH  
Yay! What do you want to do? PL  
Is Mario Kart not enough? DH  
... PL  
jk idk what do you want to do? DH  
do you like Buffy? PL  
yeah.. DH  
BUFFY MARATHON!! PL  
i don't like buffy that much.. DH  
... PL  
I don’t think i can talk to you anymore. PL  
Shut up :P isn't Chris having a party next weekend? DH  
Idk how should I know? PL  
I think he is.. do you want to go? DH  
with you? PL  
No with buffy. DH  
Buffy or Sarah Michelle Gellar? PL  
you’re an idiot. DH  
:) PL  
so you wanna go? DH  
yea sure. come over to my house after school? PL  
Idk where you live.. DH  
you can walk with me smart ass PL  
K see you tomorrow :) DH  
K :) PL  
\----  
“Chris.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re having a party next week, yeah?”  
“Yeah.. did you want to come?” He sounded excited. Weird.  
“Yeah, but can I bring Phil?”  
“Phil? You actually hung out with him?”  
“Yeah! We played Mario Kart!”  
“God Dan, you’re weird.”  
“So he can come?”  
“Yeah of course! It’s great you’ve got another friend.” Chris said. I know that was meant to be positive, but I felt a pang in my gut. What’s wrong with me? Why have I only got two friends? I sat down on my bed. I needed to calm down. Chris doesn’t even really like me. He just feels bad for me. And why does Phil act like he likes me? No one could like me. I’m Dan Howell. I’m an awkward, uncomfortable ass hole. I should just text Phil right now and tell him the party’s off. “Dan? You there?”  
“Yeah. I gotta go.”  
“Ok. See you at school tomorrow.”  
“Yeah ok.” I hung up and tossed my phone aside, pulling my knees to my chest and closing my eyes. God, I can’t handle anything sometimes. Nothing was even wrong. I just made out with an adorable boy and actually had plans to go to a party. Why was I acting so fucked up?  
\----

I woke up to my mum shouting at me through the door. Shouting about a boy or something.  
“What mum just come in I can’t hear you.” I groaned.  
“Adrian told me you were kissing a boy!” She yelled, bursting through the door. I frowned, acting confused.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Adrian said he came home and you were kissing a boy. Don’t you have any morals? Don’t you know that is a sin?”  
“Mum! I wasn’t kissing a boy! I’m not.. gay.” Complete lie. I acted disgusted by the word. She pursed her lips.  
“What’s that on your neck then?” She said, yanking my collar down to reveal a small bruise.  
“Mum!” I hit her hand away and covered it up.  
“Did this Phil give you that?”  
“No mum! It was a girl! Promise!”  
“A girl.”  
“Yes! We were playing truth or dare at lunch!”  
“Who?”  
“Me and my friends!”  “What friends?”  
“You know, Chris and a few other kids you don’t know!”  
“So a boy didn’t give you that.”  
“No, Mum. A boy didn’t give me that. That’s gross.” She stared at me.  
“Ok. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” She said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I lay back on my bed. I had a hickie. I ran my fingers over it and pressed down a little bit. Phil had left a mark on me.  
\----  
Every day this week I had sat next to Phil lat lunch. We talked and laughed a lot. I hung out at his house a few times, he hung out at my house, but only when my parents weren’t home. His parents were a lot more accepting than mine, however.  
Today was the day Phil and I were going to Chris’ party. The school day had never gone by slower. I couldn’t wait ‘till lunch at least so I could see Phil. I’d made sure I packed a book so I could show him what I liked as well as he. I’d brought The Perks of Being a Wall Flower by Stephen Chbosky. I sat in my math and looked at the clock anxiously. 15 minutes.  
“Dan.” My stomach jumped as the class turned around and looked at me. Shit I wasn’t listening. Is he going to ask me a question?  
“Yes?”  
“Pay attention.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t say sorry.”  
“Sorry.” Everyone laughed. “Shit.” I muttered under my breath.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Sorry?”  
“No. After that.” I glared at him.  
“I don’t appreciate that kind of language in my class room. Detention after school.”  
“What? No! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.. I have plans after school I can’t just-”  
“Well those plans are going have to wait now aren't they.”  
“Ass hole.” I mumbled. This time he didn’t hear me. I glanced at the clock once again. 5 minutes. I carefully started sliding books and papers into my bag, and scooted to the edge of my seat.  
Eventually, the bell rang, and as I was the first person to the door, I was about to be the first person out of the room.  
“Mr. Howell. May I speak to you?” I rolled my eyes before turning around and walking to his desk.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want me to explain what happened today?”  
“A word slipped out of my mouth it was an accident. Can I go?”  
“Why are you in such a hurry to get to lunch?” He inquired, looking genuinely interested in what I had to say, and I wasn’t about to tell him about Phil.  
“Erm, I’m just, uh, really hungry. Missed breakfast this morning.” I smiled. He squinted his eyes and frowned.  
“Fine. Go.” He waved his hand and shooed me away and I gratefully left.  
When I got to the lunch room, I contemplated wether I should get food or not. I never eat anyway, it’s more just so people don’t think I’m starving. I looked over to where Phil sat yesterday, but he wasn’t there. I sighed and found Chris’ table.  
“Do you know where Phil is?” I asked Chris. He looked at me.  
“Uh, I don’t know, did you check outside?”  
“Oh. No, thanks.” I got up and walked outside, stumbling as the sunlight momentarily blinded me. I looked across the field. I saw little clumps of people sitting together and talking. Other people played small games of football. But one person sat at the very back of the field with his back against the fence reading a book. I smiled and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. He looked up, admittedly confused.  
“Hi.” I said.  
“Hi.”  
“What are you reading?” I asked. He lifted the cover to show me. It was a Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic book. I laughed. “I should’ve known.”  
“What? They’re nearly as good as the show!”  
“Buffy’s not even in that one!” He was reading the ones that took place before the 21st century.  
“How do you know?” He asked, grinning. I glared at him.  
“I may or may not have had a Buffy the Vampire Slayer phase a few years ago.” He laughed.  
“Admit it. You love Buffy.”  
“I don’t love Buffy. Shut up.” He smiled and closed his book, looking at me.  
“What do you love then?” I thought for a moment.  
“Rapidash.”  
“Rapidash?”  
“It’s the evolved form of Ponyta.”  
“I know who Rapidash is, Dan.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“What else?”  
“What else what?”  
“What else do you love?” He asked again. He’s a weird kid.  
“Muse. Gerard Way. Anime. Pokemon. My Chemical Romance. Mario. YouTube. Books. Music, mostly rock. The piano.” I had started rambling. I needed to stop. “Uhm I don’t know, that’s it I guess.” I looked at the ground and I could feel my face as if it was on fire. He smiled.  
“You’re really cute.” He said. I looked at him and frowned.  
“What? No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are! When you think you’re talking too much so you think you have to stop, you don’t really have to stop. Just keep talking. And when you smile, you have cute little dimples. And your eyes are beautiful. And your cheekbones. You’re beautiful, Dan.” I stared at him. Is he serious? How could he be serious? I didn’t know what to say.  
“T-Thank you.” I smiled.  
“See! Look at you! You’re all flustered and your dimples show up!” Does he think my insecurities are attractive?  
“What about you!” I replied. “Your fucking adorable! You obsess over Buffy and that’s fantastic, your eyes are amazing, they’re so blue it’s impossible. And when you smile your tongue pokes out of the side of your mouth and it’s so cute. You’re amazing Phil. Honestly.” This time he smiled and blushed and looked at the ground.  
“What do you love?” I asked after a moment of comfortable silence.  
“Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”  
“Obviously. What else.” He was about to talk when I interrupted again. “And don’t say Sarah Michelle Gellar.”  
“Damn. Uh, I like Pokemon too, and lions, and My Chemical Romance is, like, my all time favourite band. I don’t know, I don’t really love that much stuff.” He smiled and looked down. “I like you though.” He said. I looked at him. He liked me? Phil liked me? One of the most amazing people I’ve ever met actually likes me?  
“I like you too.” He smiled and leaned and kissed me slowly. This had been the first time we kissed since the first time we hung out, nearly two weeks ago. This time was different. More.. passionate. Hungry. But I pulled away rather quickly. We couldn’t do this here. On the school field in front of a bunch of other students.  
“Sorry.” I breathed. “Sorry I just-”  
“It’s ok.” Phil nodded. 

When the bell eventually rang, we both walked together to class.  
“Do you want to walk to my house after school, and then we can go to the party later? My parents won’t be home.” I told him.  
“Why? Did you have something in mind?” He raised his eyebrows and grinned. I punched him in the arm.  
“Shut up. You know why.” He laughed.  
“Okay, yeah.”  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. Quite a bit of dialogue. More tomorrow :)  
> XX


	4. Chapter 4

\----  
Phil and I sat on the couch in front of my TV playing Sonic. Plot twist, I know. Phil had gotten tired of losing to Mario Kart all the time, so he finally bailed and asked to switch games. I looked at my watch. it was 7 pm. The party should be starting right now.  
“Should we go now then?” I asked. Phil looked up.  
“To the party? Nah, never go right when it starts. Then you’ll be the only one there and it will be incredibly awkward for everyone. We have to wait at least half an hour.” Jesus, it sounded like he had really given this some thought.  
“What am I supposed to wear?” I asked after a few quiet moments.  
“What do you mean? What’s wrong with that?” He replied. I looked down. I was wearing a faded black Beatles t shirt with black skinny jeans. I shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Aren’t you supposed to dress all fancy?”  
“This isn’t going to be ‘fancy,’ dan.” Phil laughed. “It’s just going to be a house full of drinking, smoking, and underaged sex.” Weird.  
“Why are we going to this party again?”  
“I don’t know. It was your idea.”  
“I’ve never been to a party, Phil.” I said, putting an emphasis on his name. “I was thinking of some place we could hang out together, other than my couch.” He grinned.  
“Why? I like your couch.” He said, leaning in and nibbling at my neck. I gasped at the sudden unexpected contact. He breathed against my skin.  
“You’re so sensitive there.”  
“I know. Most people lose a finger if they try to touch my neck. Feel special.” I joked. He giggled.  
“Oh, I do.” God, this boy is a dork. I put my arm on him.  
“Come closer. You’re too far away.” He smiled and scooted closer. After a seconds thought, I added in; “And don’t you dare leave another mark that high up. I had to tell my mom a girl at school left it there.” He laughed and bit down with a bit more force. What a fucking tease. “You know what, come up here.” I said, lifting his chin with my hand and kissing his lips with force. I put my hands on his chest as we kissed sloppily, and I undid the top few buttons, giving myself access to his skin.  
“My turn.” I growled. I kissed and sucked his neck, biting down a few times for good measure. And god, Phil was getting really turned on. I had to stop this before we went too far on my mother’s couch.  
Once I was pleased with the mark I had given him, I pulled away.  
“Okay. It’s been a bit. We’ve got to go before my mum get’s home.” I said, sternly. He groaned.  
“Right now? Can we stay here a little longer?”  
“No.”  
\-----  
I don’t know how long we’d been at Chris’ party, but I don’t think I’d even seen Chris more than when we first arrived and he said a polite hello, before getting pulled into a closet with an embarrassingly drunk girl, and some how,  
Phil and I had started a drunk game of one on one strip beer pong. I was only left in my jeans and boxers, and Phil had his boxers, jeans, and shirt. Fuck him. I threw the ball and made it into the furthest cup and cheered.  
However, this game was really a lose-lose or win-win situation depending on how you looked at it, because whether you miss or not there are consequences. The more you make it, the more drunk you get; but the less you make it, the more you naked you get. Either way if everyones drunk at least one person is going to get naked. I mean really, let’s be honest.  
Anyways, I picked up the cup, pulled the filthy ball out, and chugged it This damn beer wasn’t even good. Chris had swiped some scotch from his parents, but some kid brought like 9 cases of cheap ass liquor store beer. But hey, beer is beer; right? (When you’re drunk off your ass at least.) Now it was Phil’s turn. He was more drunk than me already, so this time he missed, and I cheered again.  
“Take off your shirt, you fuck!” I shouted. He glared at me.  
“Why don’t you take it off?” He slurred slightly. I bit my lip and made my way over to him.  
“Alright.” I whispered. Although, now that I think about it, I was probably too drunk to whisper, so it was probably more of a quiet shout. I slowly undid the top few buttons and pulled them apart to see the mark I had left only a few hours earlier. It was dark and almost purple. “God, that’s hot.” I ‘whispered,’ running my fingers over it. I looked back at Phil and he was staring at me. I licked my lips and continued undoing his shirt.  
“You’re such a fucking tease.” He said. I looked at him and gulped. Fuck, it’s hot when Phil swears. I finally got the whole shirt open and I tore it off his arms, grabbing the ping pong ball out of his sweaty hands.  
I didn’t think or aim very hard before tossing the ball. I missed, losing my pants with the bad shot.  
“Shit.” I mumbled. This time, Phil cheered.  
“Pants off, bitch!” God fucking dammit. I pulled my pants off, leaving only my boxers.  
“Take the fucking ball, ass hole.” Our speech, I now realize, was slowly getting more incoherent. Pretty soon we were just going to be tossing ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ around at each other that didn’t vaguely make a sentence.  
Phil picked up the ball and went for it with far too much confidence. He missed by like 4 feet. I snickered.  
“Nice. Pants.” Phil made a face and slowly pulled down his pants, not breaking eye contact until they were off. Now we were both too drunk and too horny for our own good, and we had far too much advantage over each other. We were two gay boys playing beer pong in our underwear. This was not going to end well.  
I missed the next shot. I fucking missed. I looked at Phil desperately.  
“Give me one more chance. Please. I don’t want to get naked here. Someone is bound to walk in.” Phil snickered.  
“Too fucking bad. Off.” He said. God, did he know how hot swearing made him?  
“Please Phil. I’ll do anything.” I begged, rather overly dramatic.  
“Anything?” I suddenly wasn’t so sure I would do ‘anything.’ I nodded anyway. Without a word he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the closest room with privacy and a lock, which happened to be a bathroom. He pulled me in and closed the door, locking it behind him, leaning on it.  
“Do you like kissing me, Dan?” I nodded breathlessly.  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t believe you.” he said and I crashed into his mouth, all tongue and all teeth. Phil’s hands snaked to my hair and I grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head with my left hand, as my right hand traveled to the bulge through his single article of clothing. He was already painfully hard, and he gasped as soon as I touched him. “God Dan. I need more than that.” “Do you want me to suck you off?” He nodded desperately.  
“Yes, Dan.” I kissed his collar bone hard, probably leaving another mark, and I trailed kisses down his chest. I kept going lower.


	5. Chapter 5

\----------

6 MONTHS LATER

Phil and I hadn't done anything sexually since the blow job in the bathroom that night. But me and him decided to attend the prom together and that included the after party, where we both took way too many shots and shared way too many kisses, but we had still never done anything like tonight.  
t woke up to the sun blinding my hungover eyes. I felt like complete shit. How many shots did I take last night? As I slowly peeled my eyes open I realized i was not in my bed or my home, but in Phil's bed in Phil's home and Phil was lying beside me with his arm wrapped around my and his head on my chest.  
"Shit." I whispered. We were both completely and blatantly naked. Phil was covered in scratches and bites and bruises and he looked so damn adorable lying there on my chest. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was nearly two in the afternoon, but I didn't have any missed calls from mum or anything, so that was good. I think I could recall telling her i was spending the night at Chris' house.  
I looked back at Phil and slowly nudged him.  
"Phil. Wake up." I whispered, and he did so. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately slammed them shut.  
"Shit." He muttered. When he finally got his eyes open he sat up. "What the hell?" he said, looking around. "how did we get in my bed?" I shrugged.  
"Chris probably drove us." I said quietly. He looked at me.  
"Are you okay?" I nodded. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong." I shrugged again.  
"I don't know. I feel like I kind of ruined us, what with us getting drunk and probably fucking last night." I didn't mean to be so blunt about it but hey, what are you gonna do?  
"No! No babe you didn't ruin us. Although I don't remember much past arriving to the party, that was one of the best nights I've had in my life."  
"Really?" I asked. He was probably just saying this to making me feel better. He nodded enthusiastically.  
"Dan, I love you. Okay? There is no one else I would rather be waking up in bed with than you. Understand? There is no way you could fuck up our relationship that easily. And honestly, I think it was a rather good turn in our relationship." I smiled. Had Phil wanted to bang me before last night? 'Cos I had him, but I'd never had the guts to admit it. "Remember the first day we met and we kissed?" I couldn't help but smile wider and nod. "And when I stopped and looked at you and you asked me what was wrong?" I nodded again. "Well nothing was wrong. That was the moment that I knew you were the one. You were the one I wanted to be with and your lips against mine felt so perfect and that's when I knew I loved you Dan, on the first night we met." My stomach leapt and leapt.  
"I- I love you too Phil. I love you so fucking much and I want to never be away from you and I want to kiss you and cuddle you and yes occasionally fuck you.. if thats ok." I blushed and looked down at my hands, suddenly remembering how awkward this was really, seeing as we were both naked in bed. "And I love you Phil. Always." Phil got the cutest, most adorable smile and pulled me closer to him.  
"Kiss me Daniel Howell! Kiss me like you never kissed before!" And god he was so cheesy and dorky and adorable and yes, it was true. I loved this boy, and I could never get enough of him, so I kissed him. I kissed Phil and he kissed me, and we lie back on his bed kissing and sucking sloppily as naked as could be, and we both loved every god damn minute of it.


End file.
